


Космические приключения

by Ruadh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команду на свой корабль надо набирать самому, а то потом всяких сюрпризов не оберешься. Вот Артур и разбирается с сюрпризом, попутно пытаясь выполнить просьбу отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космические приключения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Отп фест 12го года

Разговор с отцом затягивался, интерком сигналил о том, что пакет информации уже доставлен на “Авалон-1” и пора было отключаться. Но Утер все еще пытался пропесочить Моргану через Артура, Артур слабо отбивался от нападок, чувствуя полную безнаказанность из-за того, что находился в паре сотен световых лет от отца. Очень удобно быть пилотом экстра-класса и заниматься разведкой дальних территорий, появляясь дома раз в пять лет. Все матримониальные планы относительно обоих своих детей Утер старался держать при себе, но периодически, как сегодня например, не выдерживал и начинал срываться, рассказывая Артуру о том, что тот теряет.   
Моргана злобно хихикала за спиной, проверяя траекторию полета и переговариваясь с кораблем для уточнения курса.  
Современные технологии позволяли многое, например, искусственный разум в летательных аппаратах. Поначалу этот разум использовали для пилотирования наземного транспорта, но потом был качественный скачок в развитии технологий, что позволило перепрограммировать и орбитальные станции, и корабли дальнего следования. Естественно, на военные нужды тоже ушло немало новых компьютеров. Корабли разведчиков по типу “Киллгары” были оснащены искусственным интеллектом, что в трудной ситуации позволяло многократно ускорить процесс обработки информации, и уже можно было не полагаться на классификацию и реакцию пилота, корабль сам вытащит экипаж из любой катастрофы, конечно, если это будет в его силах. Впрочем, класс пилотов считался привилегированной кастой, потому что их реакции превышали реакции среднестатистического человека, но это все лирика.  
Артур потянулся, наконец отключая интерком, и вздохнул с облегчением. Каждый звонок отца был маленьким испытанием для нервной системы, будь ты хоть трижды пилот, Утера это мало волновало на самом деле.   
А Пендрагон-младший любил космос, его просторы, корабль, несмотря на то, что “Киллгара” обладал вредным характером и черным чувством юмора. А еще в космосе всегда оставалось место для подвига, и Артур рвался туда, где герои все еще требовались.   
От раздумий его отвлек сигнал внутренней связи. Гвен, механик корабля, снова препиралась с Лансом по поводу обеда. Вот уж где бездна энергии и все не в мирное русло. Эти двое, вроде бы, пытались встречаться, потом расставались, потом снова сходились. Весь экипаж с неослабеваемым вниманием следил за развитием их отношений. Ланс был довольно спокойным, когда-то именно из-за этого, а еще из-за его боевых навыков, Артур и взял его на свой корабль. То, что он неплохой повар выяснилось как-то в процессе, с тех пор за Ланселотом и закрепилось кухонное пространство. Видимо, у парочки опять начался этап разлада, и тихая Гвен показывала свой истинный характер. Иногда эта девушка пугала не хуже Морганы, но если сестрицу еще можно было приструнить, то когда в раж входила Гвен, даже Гавейн тушевался.  
Кстати об этом.   
Артур нажал кнопку вызова, связываясь с Гавейном. Моргана тут же притихла и перестала терроризировать корабль.  
\- Да, кэп, не поверишь, тут жарко, у-у-ух...  
\- Я не об этом, двигатели?  
\- В полном порядке, ничего не забилось внутрь.  
\- Курс проложен.  
\- Понял, кэп, ускоряемся. Моргана, дорогая... - Гавейн как-то автоматически умел переходить с делового тона, на интимный шепот.  
Девушка за спиной Артура тихо зашипела, сам Артур только хмыкнул и отключил связь, еще не хватало ему выслушивать рассерженные вопли сестры. И так всему экипажу было известно, кто к кому неровно дышит.  
\- Мерлин говорил... - в голосе у нее все еще слышались гневные нотки, но на это можно было наплевать, ненавистное имя прозвучало, и тут уже Артуру в пору было шипеть.   
Врач у них был новенький, это его первый полет и, как надеялся сам Артур, - последний, потому что... ну просто потому что. Мерлин Эмрис был раздражающим, не признавал авторитета капитана на борту, язвил, завуалированно насмехался и слишком быстро спелся с Лансем и Гавейном. А Артур ненавидел, когда его команду переманивали в какой-то из лагерей. Что за черт? Но Мерлину это как-то удавалось, он бесил до дрожи в пальцах и скрипа зубов, хотелось бы его в колодки и на площадь к гнилым помидорам, но те времена прошли уже очень давно. А все равно хотелось.  
Их первая встреча была скомканная, и вспоминать ее не хотелось. Мало того, что этот врач-недоучка угробил парадный мундир Артура, так он еще и какого-то замшелого паренька защищал от него. Как будто по эполетам не видно, кто перед ним стоит. Знакомство не задалось,Мерлин обозвал его “заносчивой задницей”, Артур его - “ушастым идиотом”, на этом они разошлись, чтобы встретиться через час у корабля Артура и удивленно похлопать глазами друг на друга.  
Ну да, следовало ожидать, что Мерлин - это плохой знак для путешествия. Новое задание Артура гласило, что ему следует разведать обстановку около планеты М-31 и привезти заодно Гаюса, врача Утера, домой. На ворчание о том, что его корабль - это не пассажирский лайнер, никто внимания не обратил. Как оказалось, Мерлин был учеником этого старикана, который пичкал Артура в детстве всяческими микстурками препротивными на вкус. В общем, Артур бесился, а Мерлин тихо и ненавязчиво влился в коллектив. И, ну надо же такому случится, что именно экипажу “Киллгары” пришлось наблюдать последствия сражения с космическими пиратами.  
Пираты, надо сказать, - бич современности. Работорговцы, грабители и просто убийцы всех мастей. На волне освоения космоса никто и не задумывался о том, что такое когда-либо случится, но это случилось Пиратствовать было модно первое время, пока законы не ужесточили и на планеты не выставили орбитальные станции, через кордон которых сложно было прорваться. В основном в настоящее время пираты промышляли работорговлей: вылавливали магов и продавали их в рабство на отсталые планетки, где те не имели возможности вырваться домой. Или же грабили грузовые суда и занимались перепродажей награбленного через третьи руки на те же захудалые планетки, которые согласны были платить втрое, а то и в пятеро больше обычной цены.   
В современном обществе отношения раба и господина были невозможны, все были свободны применить свои знания и умения в любом направлении. Много природных магов было и среди пилотов, как выяснилось, им легче удавался контакт с кораблями и управление материями. Артур учился на одном потоке с Мюрденом, надо сказать, довольно талантливым пилотом, который пропал лет пять назад на одной из заброшенных планет и до сих пор не был найден. Признавать способности магов Артур признавал, но глубоко в душе и только по ночам. В остальном он считал себя лучшим в своем деле, впрочем, он не ошибался. Его показатели вот уже лет пять, как оставались вне конкуренции, реакции были отточены, а “Киллгара” слушался своего капитана беспрекословно. С оговорками на собственное мнение, этого у корабля было хоть отбавляй, вот уж где “имею мнение и не надо спорить”. Некоторые словесные баталии Моргана записывала и на ужине, когда почти вся команда собиралась в одном месте, включала запись и развлекалась за счет Артура, как могла.

Артур тряхнул головой, выплывая из воспоминаний и размышлений. Моргана опять препиралась с “Киллгарой” на счет своего предназначения. Корабль был уверен, что у каждого человека свое предназначение, и у Морганы оно тоже есть, девушка была не согласна с железкой, из-за чего у них случались долгие философские разговоры на эту тему. Пендрагон даже не вникал в их диалог, как только слышались какие-то идиомы, он предпочитал срочно заняться своими делами, а именно - уходил проверять, как работают остальные. Это возвращало ему душевное равновесие. 

В отсеке Мерлина творился форменный бедлам, по-другому Артуру было трудно это все описать. На столе лежало тело, накрытое простыней, мигали какие-то приборы, Мерлин склонился над своим столом и, судя по всему, отчаянно пытался найти какие-то записи. Движения у парня были нервные, плечи напряженные, он отшвыривал какие-то цветные листочки, потом вздыхал, и процедура повторялась.   
За Артуром тихо прошуршала входная перегородка, закрывая отсек.  
\- А как же идеальный порядок? Мерлин!   
Мерлин вздрогнул, резко обернулся и зло посмотрел в сторону Артура.  
\- А ты не вламывайся, куда не просят.  
\- Я капитан этого корабля!  
Мерлин прикусил губу и прищурился.  
Вот оно, все начинало повторяться, из раза в раз одно и тоже, и еще ни один спор Артур не смог выиграть в чистую. Мерлин всегда умудрялся сказать что-нибудь такое-эдакое, и все испортить.   
\- А с ним что? - Артур быстро перевел тему и кивнул на труп лежащий под простыней.   
Мерлин моргнул пару раз и поморщился.  
\- Я никак не могу понять, почему его сердце остановилось. Никаких повреждений, никаких разрывов. Как будто нажали на кнопку, и он просто отключился.  
Мерлин подошел к столу, на котором, собственно, и находилось тело. Выловили они его из космоса, и, как полагал Артур, это были останки с какого-то из пассажирских кораблей после нападения пиратов. Те нередко нападали на пассажирские лайнеры, хотя и предпочитали в большинстве своем грузовых перевозчиков, у которых можно было бы поживиться сырьем. Тут дело, видимо, было как раз в пресловутых магах, раз разнесли весь корабль в щепки, лишь бы не опознали сразу, кого и как они забрали. 

“Киллгара” только вырвался из светового перехода, и Артур принялся прокладывать новый курс, они с Морганой как раз в запале начали орать друг на друга, когда возле иллюминатора промелькнули какие-то обломки. Семейные разборки пришлось прекратить и просканировать местность. К сожалению, от нападавших остался только “хвост” пути, слабое свечение после прорыва в подпространство. И все.   
Работать с тем, что есть оказалось не так-то просто, обломки обшивки достать не удалось, только один из трупов все же доставили Мерлину, уже для изучения, а не спасения. Врач тут же принялся суетится вокруг него, срезать одежду, пытался выгнать Гавейна, но тот с был слишком любопытен, чтобы так сразу уйти.   
Сам Артур предоставил со всем этим разбираться именно Мерлину и ретировался на свой капитанский мостик корректировать курс, ну или проверить курс, который проложила Моргана, а заодно отправить сообщение на “Авалон - 1”.  
Черт, это было первое нападение пиратов в их округе за последние лет пять. Собственно, после исчезновения Мюрдена, “Авалон - 1” и стал числиться в черных списках всех пиратов: усиленный гарнизон, закрытые границы и множество вооруженных истребителей с пилотами экстра-класса, все же летная школа на земле была одна из лучших. И было совершенно неважно, что на Ганимеде была создана точно такая же школа, и там пилоты тоже проходили усиленные тренировки, но разница с землянами все равно была ощутимая. То ли атмосфера делала свое дело, то ли разница в силе тяжести, то ли еще что, ученые еще не нашли ответ на этот вопрос.

***  
М-31 встретила их тишиной. Отсталая планетка, на которой росли какие-то редкие кактусы, ну и все равно, что это были не кактусы, а какие-то лиственные растения. Чисто зрительно они напоминали кактусы, и дальше Артур не вдавался в подробности. Станция на М-31 была пустынна, и это все уже вызывало подозрения. “Киллгаре” было приказано задраить шлюзы и быть наготове.   
Гавейн, Ланс и Артур медленно передвигались по коридору, осматриваясь и стараясь не переговариваться. Мерлин плелся в хвосте, отказавшись оставаться на корабле, он увязался за ними. Шел и тихо чертыхался, пытаясь не спотыкаться на каждом шагу. Вот удивительно, на корабле его координация была совершенно в порядке, а стоило ступить на землю, и все - шатает и шатает.   
Артуру это порядком поднадоело. Третья комната, они продвигались медленно и осторожно, было бы лучше, если бы все это было еще и бесшумно, но Мерлину, видимо, на роду было написано делать все поперек его приказам.  
\- Что не понятного в слове “бесшумно”? - прошептал Пендрагон, хватая Мерлина под руку.   
\- Я стараюсь, ты, неотесанный чурбан! - Мерлин тихо зашипел от боли, когда Артур сжал его руку.  
\- Да тихо вы, - шикнул Гавейн и заглянул в комнату, где, по идее, должны были находится люди. - Трупы есть, людей не видно.  
\- Шутник, - Ланс подвинул Гавейна и сам заглянул внутрь. - Артур.

В переговорной был погром, Артур прошелся по всему периметру, разглядывая трупы, перевернутые столы, разбитые компьютеры. Слабо мигала лампочка под потолком, стекло хрустело под толстой подошвой ботинок. Мерлин тихо что-то прошептал и начал проверять наличие пульса у лежащих на полу людей. Пендрагон посчитал это пустой тратой времени. Развороченные грудины, сломанные шеи - тут и так было видно, что работали профессионалы, и спасать некого.  
\- Ни одного живого, - заключил Эмрис, опираясь на стену.   
Его, видимо, чуть подташнивало или все еще пошатывало, по бледному лицу было не понять.  
Гавейн тоже выглядел чуть притихшим, подпирая косяк в дверях. Артур с Ланселотом, осмотревшись, тихо переговаривались, решая, что делать дальше. Хотели было отослать Мерлина обратно на “Киллгару”, но тот воспротивился, заявив, что идет с ними, и точка. Гавейн только пожал плечами, не став отговаривать, Артур пробормотал себе под нос ругательства и занял место по правую руку от Мерлина, мало ли куда вляпается этот идиот. 

Город назывался Тиам, он был небольшим, на Земле таких размеров бывали деревеньки, да и те сейчас разрослись непомерно, но в старые времена бывали. Здесь тоже было тихо, и дул сильный ветер, забивая рот пылью. Приходилось дышать очень медленно, прикрывая лицо, о респираторах как-то никто не подумал, и за это Артур себя нещадно ругал. Ну как можно было забыть о том, что тут песчаные бури в порядке вещей? Видимость была плохая, для разговора не хватало ни чистого воздуха без песчаной пыли, ни громкости голоса, чтобы переорать ветер. Шли молча, цепочкой. Артур замыкал процессию. Мерлин, наконец, перестал пошатываться из стороны в сторону и шел более-менее ровно, координация вернулась к нему, но, видимо, не до конца. Под ноги Эмрис упорно не смотрел, из-за чего периодически спотыкался и все норовил упасть носом в землю. Артур не выдержал, обхватил парня за талию и потащил дальше, нагоняя успевших немного оторваться Гавейна и Ланса.   
Дом Гаюса был полностью разрушен, только куча досок во дворе - вот и все, что они застали. Мерлин кусал губы и мрачно разглядывал представшую перед ним картину.  
\- Не успели.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, судя по состоянию их орбитальной станции. - Гавейн пошурудил носком сапога доски, и сделал пару шагов назад.  
\- Возвращаемся, отошлем сигнал на Авалон.  
\- Нужно найти Гаюса, они же не могли...   
В ответ на слова Мерлина Артур покачал головой и развернул его, собираясь уходить.  
В конце двора что-то зашевелилось, громыхнуло, Гавейн и Ланс прицелились, Артур толкнул Мерлина себе за спину, доставая оружие.  
\- Вы знаете Гаюса? - голосок был тоненький, совсем детский, в конце дворика, еле различимый, стоял ребенок, натянув капюшон себе на голову, из-за чего казался тенью самого себя.  
Мерлин высунул голову из-за плеча Артура.  
\- Да, мы его друзья. - Он отпихнул капитана со своей дороги и сделал пару шагов по направлению к ребенку. Артур выругался, и дернул его за руку.  
\- Ты что творишь, идиот?!  
\- Артур, это ребенок!  
\- Это может быть ловушка.  
\- Это напуганный маленький мальчик. - Мерлин вырвал руку и направился к ребенку. - Меня зовут Мерлин Эмрис, я ученик Гаюса.  
\- Ты такой же, как он. - Ребенок поднял голову, и в его глазах промелькнули желтые искорки, тут же исчезая.  
\- Н-нет, - Мерлин передернул плечами и собрался было еще что-то сказать, но подошел Артур.  
\- Нам нужно уходить.  
\- Это Артур Пендрагон, капитан нашего корабля, - Мерлин продолжал дружелюбно улыбаться.  
\- Меня зовут Мордред.

У мальчика оказалось истощение, и все, что выяснилось о нападении пиратов, - а что это именно они ни у кого сомнения не возникало - это только то, что им кто-то открыл проход с орбитальной станции, и они точно знали, кого брать живым, а кого убивать на месте. Мордред спасся чудом, спрятавшись в конуре, которую никогда не использовали по назначению, на этой пыльной планетке никакие собаки не приживались. Артур даже прогнал по базе данных примерный портрет капитана пиратского судна, созданный со слов мальчика. С горем пополам был опознан Ценред, как ни странно, но его “Мерсия” была все еще на ходу. Пендрагон раньше часто сталкивался с этим типом, и не всегда они расходились по дружески, но до этого момента Артур был уверен, что Ценред давно мертв или осел на какой-то из дальних планеток, уже несколько лет о нем не было ни слуху ни духу, и, казалось, больше и не будет ничего.  
\- Видимо, есть еще порох в пороховницах, - прошелестел голос “Киллгары”.  
\- И не только порох, - мрачно резюмировал Артур.

Мерлин ворвался в капитанскую рубку, не озаботившись предупредить о своем приходе. Артур удивленно посмотрел на встрепанного и взволнованного врача.  
\- Что-то с мальчиком?   
\- Нет, - парень покачал головой и закусил губу.   
Артур уже отметил для себя этот жест волнения. Так губы Мерлина становились еще краснее от прилива крови и пухлее, как после поцелуев. А это не те размышления, о которых ночами мечтал Пендрагон, он все еще был уверен в том, что, может быть, София, или Елена смогут увлечь его, а пока что ночами он просто старался крепко спать и ни о чем таком не думать.  
\- Тогда что?   
\- У них Гаюс, - Мерлин чуть покраснел от волнения, а Артур в ответ только приподнял левую бровь. - Мы должны его вытащить!  
\- Мы отправляемся на “Авалон-1”, - Артур произнес это уже догадываясь, что последует дальше.  
Мерлин отчаянно затряс головой, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, они убьют его, или...  
\- Мерлин!  
\- Мы должны его вытащить, Артур, - а голос у Эмриса не дрожал, звучал уверенно и требовательно, в чем-то это импонировало Пендрагону, и в другое время, может быть... Но, черт бы его побрал, команда не укомплектована, они не готовы к такой миссии, а глаза у Мерлина красивые. Поймав себя на последней мысли, Артур тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность.  
\- У нас недостаточно... кхм, у нас другая задача теперь, Мерлин! Нужно доставить мальчика в безопасное место.  
\- Это же Гаюс, Артур!  
Пендрагон скрипнул зубами, сзади подошла Моргана, осторожно устроила руки на его плечах и прижалась лбом к спине. То ли его поддерживала, то ли упрашивала не спорить с Мерлином. Артур поежился.  
\- И мы в это вляпаемся?   
Моргана кивнула, поглаживая его по плечам, Мерлин улыбнулся, удивительно светло улыбнулся.  
\- Ну да, вляпаемся, - констатировал Артур.  
\- Мерлин, а как там мальчик? - вообще Моргана интересовалась их находкой, старалась проводить побольше времени у Мерлина в отсеке.  
Мордред оказался на удивление необщительным ребенком, все время молчал и хмуро смотрел из под густой челки. Артур старался с ним не пересекаться, с детьми у бравого капитана никогда особо не ладилось, а уж с подобными Мордреду тем более. Мерлин считал, что у мальчика шок из-за пережитого, Ланс пытался его подкармливать, Гавейн кривил губы в презрительной усмешке и уходил в отсек к Гвен, сама же Гвен больше внимания уделяла своим детищам, чем кому бы то ни было еще. Периодически в ее системе ценностей появлялся Ланс, и начиналась борьба за первое место, он одерживал победу с попеременным успехом, но Мордреду до Ланса было ой как далеко.

***  
Космопорт “Вайнук” встретил их такой же гомонящей толпой, что и “Авалон-1”. Торговцы, туристы, крикливые дети, переругивающиеся родители, у Артура в первый момент аж уши заложило. Гавейн, в отличие от своего капитана, чувствовал себя в такой толпе, как рыба в воде, тут же с кем-то перемигнулся, отвесил комплимент женщине с восемью руками, та аж зарделась, помахал руками знакомому торгашу и поволок Артура за собой, не церемонясь особо.   
Торгаш оказался довольно известным в узких кругах рабовладельцем, Пендрагона передернуло, но деваться было некуда.  
Кабак, в который их притащил Гавейн, был ужасен. По-настоящему ужасен: темные засаленные столы, какой-то мрачный контингент. Артур подозревал, что это либо оплот воров, либо оплот пиратов. Спасало только то, что на нем не было мундира, да и Гавейн выглядел, как завсегдатай.   
Торгаш, которого звали Андрэас, оказался болтливым малым, но себе на уме. Гавейн заказал выпивку и, забившись в темный угол, подальше от толпы полупьяного отребья, принялся выспрашивать последние новости. Артур только молча слушал.  
\- Говорят, участились нападения пиратов...  
\- Да ты что, не может того быть, гарнизоны же недавно усилили.  
\- Да, еще и охрану для пассажирских лайнеров выделили.  
\- И как они умудряются.  
\- Ну, находятся умельцы, видать. - Гавейн сделал глоток, чтобы смочить горло. - Может слыхал, Ценред объявился.  
\- Ценред? Поговаривали, что он погиб.  
\- Да вот и я тоже так думал.  
\- Странно все это, народ волнуется.  
Артур насторожился, а торгаш, кажется, наоборот расслабился, в его глазах еще мелькала подозрительность, но в целом, чем больше они напивались, тем сильнее у него развязывался язык. Пойло, надо сказать, в заведении было мерзкое, Артур пытался пить его с тем же видимым удовольствием, что и Гавейн, но быстро сдался. За Гавейном ему было не угнаться, а травить себя не хотелось бы.   
Разговор кочевал с темы на тему, бар заполнялся какими-то подозрительными людьми вперемежку с инорасниками, воздух пропитался разными курительными смесями, и только с улицы веяло прохладой и свежим воздухом.   
\- ...и тут он, откуда ни возьмись, на своей чертовой “Мерсии”.  
\- Что, прямо перед носом? - Артур подобрался и приготовился слушать.  
\- Да, были мы тут, посещали пару мест, ну, ты знаешь, то да се...- Андрэас помахал рукой из стороны в сторону. - Посетили один портик, неподалеку тут, и вот уже на обратном пути встретились.  
\- Просто корабль? - голос Гавейна звучал пьяно и расслабленно.  
\- Ну да, не до того было, тут новый постоялец, да и капитан у нас зверюга был...  
Артур уже собрался закидать торгаша вопросами, но был остановлен метким пинком под столом.  
\- И какой же то порт был?  
\- Да “Райджист”, будь проклято это место....  
Гавейн заказал еще выпивки и продолжил беседу ни о чем, делая вид, что информация о Ценреде его нисколько не заинтересовала, а вот Артур нахмурился, обдумывая ситуацию. То, что они выловили этого торгаша - чистое везение, но вот вряд ли им повезет застать пирата в том порту, скорей всего, тот пополнил запасы и отбыл в неизвестном направлении. Пока Пендрагон пытался просчитать дальнейший курс в голове, Гавейн поднялся и потащил его за собой, из мыслей о будущем пришлось выплыть.  
\- Хороший мужик.  
\- Он рабовладелец.  
\- Один из лучших, а какие у него цыпочки есть... - Гавейн аж губу прикусил и зажмурился, видимо, вспоминая что-то хорошее.  
\- Одно слово: Моргана.  
Гавейн тут же переменился в лице и что-то пробормотал себе под нос, а потом, чуть пошатнувшись, вцепился в плечо Артура и пьяно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ме-е-ерлин, - тут уже Артур пришлось бормотать ругательства под нос и тащить Гавейна на себе до “Киллгары”

Ночь проходила спокойно, как и тысячи раз до этого. “Киллгара” что-то напевал еле слышно, Артур смотрел на звезды, даже зная, что они из себя представляют, даже понимаю всю их опасность. Эти далекие газовые и не только газовые гиганты вызывали в нем детское восхищение, примерно такое же, какое вызывали врачи, и Мерлин не исключение. А мысли снова и снова возвращались к нему.  
\- Ушастый идиот, - ругнулся Артур, уже не раздраженно, скорее смиренно и устало.  
Мерлин просто тихо раздражал его своим присутствием, своим презрительным фырканьем и мягкой улыбкой. Почему-то именно этой улыбки Артуру никогда не доставалось, кого бы это заботило. Он фыркнул и в очередной раз сосредоточился на дальних планетах, что мелькали за бортом.  
\- Две стороны одной медали, - тихо прошелестело из приборов.  
\- Что? - Пендрагон выплыл из своих мыслей и сосредоточился на словах корабля.  
\- Ты и Мерлин, две стороны одной медали, - механический голос звучал чуть приглушенно, из-за чего казался задумчивым.  
\- Что еще за черт?  
\- Так шепчут звезды.  
\- Совсем свихнулся.  
\- Бесполезно отпираться, юный Пендрагон.  
Артур скрипнул зубами, эта железяка как никто умела раздражать, особенно когда у нее было на то настроение. Иногда казалось, что Киллгара знал гораздо больше, чем рассказывал, или же мастерски пудрил мозги. Артур не отпирался, он просто не понимал, что в очередной раз надулось в голову кораблю, что он решил поучаствовать и в жизни своего капитана. А то, что тот настойчиво совал свой нос туда, куда не просят, было трудно не заметить. Не раз и не два в фоновом режиме проносились фразы с полунамеками, раздавались смешки Морганы, и почему он не назначил ей вахту на ночь. Пожалел это исчадие ада, наутро он об этом обязательно пожалеет.  
Но думать полночи о Мерлине и слушать наставления Киллгары - это вообще бред полный. Артур тряхнул головой и снова сосредоточился на звездах, которые сливались в один светящийся поток из-за движения корабля.   
Как прошуршала перегородка Артур не услышал, засмотревшись на мелькающие точки за бортом.  
\- Красиво, - голос вошедшего заставил Пендрагона вздрогнуть.  
\- Мерлин, ты же должен спать.  
\- Долгая ночь.  
\- Мальчик? - в голосе мелькнуло беспокойство.  
\- Нет, просто, - Мерлин подошел ближе и занял место Морганы, - там Гаюс.  
Артур покосился на него и тут же отвел взгляд. “Как на первом курсе в летной школе”, - мелькнуло в голове пилота.  
\- Беспокоишься? - Уже задавая свой вопрос, Артур понимал, что озвучил глупость, взгляд Мерлина, возмущенный, испепеляющий только подтвердил его мнение.  
Они оба замолчали.

“Райджист” был ближайшим космопортом, и он же являлся последним цивилизованным местом на многие световые годы вокруг. За ним начинались заброшенные или неразвитые планетки, которым не полагались ни космопорты, ни охранные корабли. Садиться на этих планетках не рекомендовалось, современные корабли были не приспособлены к стыковке с почвой. В каждом цивилизованном космопорте были специальные боксы, которые не повреждали обшивку корабля и не размагничивали его полей. Пираты любили “Райджист” за его близость к свободной зоне, где можно было укрыться и от охотников за головами, и от патрулей.   
Артур все так же заступал на ночные вахты, опасаясь, что собьется курс, или, что еще важнее, будет какое-то нападение, на которое они не отреагируют вовремя. Космос здесь был опасен, и надо было быть начеку. Мерлин иногда скрашивал его одиночество. Так же тихо приходил, прерывая долгие диалоги Артура и Киллгары, они умудрились обозвать корабль Стариком, и развлекались ночами на пролет, выводя железку из себя. Тот называл их мальчишками и все чаще говорил о о пресловутых медалях и сторонах, и казалось, тихо посмеивается себе в усы. Мерлин потратил три ночи, чтобы убедить Артура в их наличии, тому все еще не верилось, что он согласился хотя бы представить себе свой корабль с усами. 

В космопорт прибыли ночью. Мерлин сидел на месте Морганы и рассказывал одну из своих историй, как оказалось, его врачебная практика кишела всяческими конфузами, кто бы сомневался, в самом деле, с его то ушами и идиотской улыбкой. Стыковка прошла как по маслу, ничего даже не вздрогнуло, Киллгара мягко состыковался с боксом и занял свое место в ангаре. Артур потянулся, Мерлин в очередной раз недовольно на него покосился.  
\- Я тебе еще раз повторяю, нужно размять мышцы.  
\- Мерлин, мы это тысячу раз обсуждали.  
\- Разогреть и размять, лучше всего с расслабляющим маслом.  
\- Ты меня опять не слушаешь.  
Мерлин недовольно фыркнул.

***  
Наутро, когда Гавейн собрался пройтись по кабакам, Артур крепко спал, и наверное, это к лучшему. Компанию Гавейну хотела составить Моргана, но ее с горем пополам отговорили. Пришлось этим заниматься Лансу, вот уж кто терпеть не мог таскаться по кабакам в сомнительной компании. Пока добывалась нужная им информация, капитан отсыпался, а Моргана ходила неприкаянным призраком по отсекам, Мерлин занимался Мордредом, пытался разговорить его, убеждал, что тот в безопасности. Мальчик только кивал головой и все пытался разговаривать мысленно. Мерлин упорно не отзывался. Нет, о своих способностях Эмрис знал, знал и о том, что такие, как он, обычно служат в армии в самых горячих точках. Но служить ему не хотелось, поэтому он подался к знакомому матери, к Гаюсу, начал учиться на военного врача, и под руководством все того же Гаюса немного практиковал. У Мерлина была уйма возможностей, он мог бы работать в госпитале и уже иметь какое-то звание, или мог бы податься на гражданскую службу и помогать людям, но парня всегда манил к себе космос, дальние уголки, еще не изученные планеты. Поэтому звонок Гвен был для него манной небесной, корабль-разведчик, под руководством одного из лучших пилотов - это сбывшаяся мечта. Правда, в мечте все было менее прозаично и более радужно. Капитан оказался заносчивым засранцем, и Мерлину доставляло истинное удовольствие ставить его на место, нарушая субординацию и еще кучу неписанных правил.   
Они препирались, нет, даже не препирались, а просто не сходились во мнениях. Мерлин фыркал, ворчал ругательства себе под нос и отступал иногда, когда этого требовали обстоятельства. Артур разыскивал его по всему кораблю грубил и уходил. Так и жили какое-то время, а потом была М-31 и страшный пустынный городок. Мерлин многое успел повидать и во время учебы, и пока набирался опыта. Случалось всякое, но оно не пугало. А здесь было страшно, раскрытые в ужасе рты, искалеченные трупы, почти растерзанные тела, как будто вывернутые наизнанку. Страшно. И ноги держали слабо, а опираться на Артура было стыдно, но он все равно вцепился ему в руку, после того как смог стоять нормально. Пустынные улицы городка вызывали только одно желание: воспользоваться своей силой и возродить хотя бы что-то. И буря эта здесь так не вовремя, над городком должен был стоять магический барьер. Мерлин помнил его: серебристая пленочка куполом, и по ней так красиво перекатывался песок. Все было снесено, и ноги держали слабо, все еще казалось, что он на борту корабля и нужно прилагать какие-то усилия, чтобы остаться стоять.  
Дом Гаюса, полностью разрушенный, шоком уже не стал, не после трупов на орбитальной станции. Спина Артура перед глазами, и шум в голове, похожий на чей-то шепоток, который напоминал ласковое касание кошачьей лапы.Вот и все воспоминания о разрушенном дворике.   
Мордред казался спасшимся чудом, Артур тут же перекинул все обязанности по уходу за мальчишкой на Мерлина и занялся своими делами. Не тут-то было. Это же Гаюс, они не могут просто передать сообщение и спокойно отбыть на Землю, не могут и все, в конце концов, Артур тоже привязан к старику, не может он быть бесчувственным чурбаном. И Мерлин с тихим вздохом отправился в капитанскую рубку, по пути кусая губы и нервничая, но все равно упрямо думая о том, что убедит капитана, всеми силами убедит, и точка. Это же Гаюс, в конце концов.  
В первом же космопорте появилась зацепка, и это полный восторг, Артур улыбался Мерлину, и Мерлин как-то неосознанно улыбался в ответ, так же широко и счастливо. И вот они уже незаметно для себя перешучивались и переругивались, разглядывая звезды за бортом корабля. Мерлин рассказывал о себе, о жизни, о матери оставшейся на Земле. Артур жаловался на Моргану, отца, руководство, хвастался подвигами, за которые Эмрис нещадно его высмеивал.   
А еще они никак не могли убедить корабль в том, что они не созданы друг для друга. Что они не одна медаль, а две разные, и их дороги никак не пересекаются в этой плоскости. Да только “Киллгару” было не переспорить, он, как старая пластинка, повторял им одно и тоже из раза в раз.  
Артур спал давным давно. А сам Мерлин сидел в своем отсеке и обдумывал всю эту ерунду. Мордред спал в его каюте и пока не просыпался. Хотелось бы присоединиться к нему, но неизвестно, до чего там Гавейн мог дойти в своем стремлении перепить весь свет. Вот и приходилось ожидать эту жертву алкоголизма, а что делать, вдруг случится алкогольное отравление, и надо будет срочно прочищать организм.  
Ланс на пару с Гавейном ввалились на борт Киллгары пару часов спустя, и по одному виду Ланса уже было понятно, что ничего не вышло. Гавейн тут же ушел спать, вернее, проспаться, а Мерлин отправился к Моргане. Удивительно, но род Пендрагонов действовал очень успокаивающе на нервную систему Мерлина. Наверное, дело в том, что они умели принимать решения и действовать, а Эмрису всегда нравились такие волевые люди.

***  
Артур не понимал, как так получилось. Вот они в пути, направляясь домой на “Авалон-1”, а вот – уже в плену.  
“Киллгара” получил курс на Авалон-1 и, перестроившись, направлялся туда. Корабль Ценреда появился на их горизонте внезапно, и вдруг вся система встала намертво, Гвен ругалась, пыталась что-то сделать, но ничего не помогало. Корабль замолчал, его высокоорганизованный компьютерный мозг был заблокирован, Артур, замерев, наблюдал за тем, как медленно но верно к ним приближается корабль. “Мерсия” как будто подкрадывалась и присматривалась к будущей жертве, настоящий хищник на охоте. Отдав приказ о боевой готовности, Артур снова замер у экранов.  
Стыковка кораблей состоялась. Никто не ожидал, что “Киллгара” откроет шлюз. Свою команду Артур увидел уже на борту “Мерсии”, где главенствовал Ценред. Привели его туда, заломив руки и пару раз ударив по лицу. Ситуация была патовая. Корабль захвачен, сами они разоружены, а пираты, и Ценред в том числе, свидетелей в живых не оставляли, а военных тем более.  
\- Мордред, ты славно постарался, - женский голос звучал приглушенно, но нотки гордости не услышал бы только ленивый.  
Пендрагон поднял голову и настороженно взглянул на мальчика, который ничего не стесняясь и не боясь подошел к блондинке, которая стояла по правую руку от капитана “Мерсии”.  
\- Это было легко, - Мордред впервые на памяти команды “Киллгары” открыто улыбался, отбросив капюшон своего зеленого плаща с лица.  
\- Ты молодец, - Ценред покровительственно положил руку на голову мальчика, но тут же отдернул ее, а Мордред тем временем повернулся к своим “спасителям”, которые сейчас находились в незавидном положении.  
\- Так Мерлин маг?  
\- Подожди, Моргауза, начинается самое интересное. Привести его! - Ценред, отдав приказ, отошел чуть в сторону и принялся наблюдать за разворачивающейся драмой.  
Гаюс шел, чуть прихрамывая, его потертый балахон волочился по палубе, но прямая осанка и гордый разворот плеч никуда не делись. Мерлин сделал было шаг к своему учителю, но был остановлен твердой рукой Артура. Моргана молча смотрела за разворачивающимися событиями, крепко вцепившись в руку Гавейна. Тот молчал, готовясь в случае чего действовать. Ланселот стоял за спиной Артура и тоже ждал только сигнала. Гвен кусала губы и смотрела на мальчика, к которому успела привязаться вся команда “Киллгары”, и не понимала, как же так, как они не заметили, почему встал корабль, почему ее любимое детище перестало отзываться на команды?  
Ценред усмехался.  
\- Мерлин, мальчик мой, - старческая рука учителя коснулась его лица, - я рад тебя видеть. Артур...  
Голос старика прервался, он тяжело оперся о плечо Мерлина, Артур перевел взгляд с Гаюса на Ценреда.  
\- Мордред умный малыш, сразу понял, чью сторону надо занимать, великолепный Троянский конь, правда? Кто подумает на пацана? Его подберут на пассажирский лайнер, приютят на неприметной планетке и никому и в голову не придет, что его магия выведет приборы из строя и сломает любые барьеры.  
Блондинка говорила еще что-то, но Пендрагон ее уже не слушал, он сосредоточился на другом. На взмахе руки Ценреда, например, на том, что его бугаи приближались к команде Артура. Ему было, чем себя занять.   
А вот Мерлин внимательно слушал, слушал и не верил тому, что она говорила, не верил до тех пор, пока Мордред не сверкнул глазами, отбрасывая Артура в стену.   
Дальнейшее смешалось в один неразборчивый комок эпизодов. Вот Артур лежит на полу, сипло дышит и пытается подняться, вот Гаюс кричит что-то Мерлину, но тот лишь отмахивается. Моргауза поворачивается к Ценреду и, улыбаясь, начинает что-то говорить. Гавейн чуть пригибается подаваясь вперед и готовясь к схватке, Ланс тянет за руку Моргану, Гвен делает шаг назад...   
Мерлин смотрел на Мордреда, смотрел на окрашенные в золото глаза, на детское личико, на сжатые в кулаки руки, и не мог до конца поверить в то, что вот этот ребенок разрушил маленькую базу на М-31 и убил стольких людей в том несчастном городке. Не просто убил, а буквально вывернул их магией, все кости наружу, напополам с ошметками внутренних органов. Бесчеловечно.  
\- Так это был ты.  
\- Я все думал, может быть, ты маг, Мерлин, но нет, ты не отзывался на мой зов, какая жалость, - голос мальчика звучал глухо и отчаянно зло, и это, наверное, стало последней каплей для Мерлина.  
Его глаза сверкнули и затянулись золотистой пленкой, магия плеснула волной, бешеным цунами, разнося все на своем пути, раскидывая противника, разнося в щепки приборы, выворачивая искусственный разум корабля наизнанку, необратимо уничтожая зачатки разумности на “Мерсии”. Над Моргаузой и Мордредом мелькнул серебристый росчерк установленного защитного купола, но он не выдержал напора той волны магии, что отпустил от себя Мерлин. Купол быстро растворился в бушующем урагане.  
Артур подобрался к Мерлину сзади и крепко перехватил со спины, прижимая к себе.  
\- Да успокойся же ты, черт бы тебя побрал! - Он орал, но за гулом выпущенной на волю магии его было едва слышно.  
Мерлин медленно повернулся к нему и моргнул раз, другой, прогоняя золотистую дымку из зрачков и успокаиваясь. Постепенно магический ураган стих.  
Моргауза тихо стонала, прижимая руки к лицу, у нее был ожог, Ценред сидел возле стенки корабля и безостановочно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, видимо, разум “Мерсии”, умирая, ударил и по своему капитану. Остальные не шевелились. Мордред прижимался к ногам стонущей Моргаузы и расширенными глазами смотрел на Мерлина.   
Мерлин изучал разбитое лицо Артура.

***  
Ни Моргаузу, ни Ценреда, ни Мордреда захватить не удалось, практически сразу за вспышкой магической активности Мерлина Моргауза активировала свой телепорт, и вся троица растворилась в голубоватых искорках. Никто даже среагировать толком не успел. За что поплатился Артур. Утер в выражениях не сдерживался. Но тут, как говорится, “после драки кулаками не машут”, как поорал, так и закончил, порадовавшись, что “Киллгара” держит курс на “Авалон - 1”.  
Мерлин торчал в своей каюте безвылазно, сразу, как только смог сбежать от своих обязанностей. Гаюс занимался обработкой ран пострадавших, хотя Артур смог избежать принятия еще одной мерзкой микстуры, осмотр ему все же пришлось вытерпеть. После пыток в руках Гаюса Артур сразу же отправился искать Мерлина.   
В отсеке, который занимал Эмрис свет был приглушен. Перегородка тихо прошелестела, закрываясь, Артур шагнул вперед.  
\- Ты маг? - В исполнении Артура это прозвучало обиженно, а не обвиняюще, как должно было быть.  
\- Не думал, что это важно. - Мерлин как-то не слишком уверенно дернул плечом и снова начал кусать свои губы.   
Артур сразу же прикипел глазами к этим губам и непроизвольно облизнулся.  
\- Ушастый идиот, - фраза вырвалась случайно, от мозга Артура уже мало что зависело в этом диалоге, нить которого он успел потерять.  
\- Заносчивый...  
Дальше договорить ему не дали, поцелуй был внезапным, так же, как и руки под рубашкой, скользящие по коже. Мерлин только успевал в перерывах хватать воздух ртом и хрипло стонать уже в новом поцелуе. Артур как будто сошел с ума, прижимал его к себе, тискал, ласкал, возбуждался сам от покорности, от стонов, от того, как Мерлин податливо прижимался к нему всем телом. И ему было мало. Мало всего этого, стонов, поцелуев, задранной рубашки, оголенной спины. Хотелось знать, что тот цел, не пострадал, выжил, хотелось наказать, за то, что не сказал, за то, что язвил, скрывался, за то, что Мерлин оказался просто Мерлином, и ничем большим. И сил терпеть уже не было.   
\- Я думал... - Мерлин попытался что-то сказать, но воздуха не хватило.   
Артур сдернул с него штаны, пуговица проскакала по ковру и затерялась где-то там, может быть, утром о ней вспомнят, но не факт.  
Стоять Эмрис уже не мог, не хватало сил, подрагивали ноги, Артур удерживал его, руками прижимал к себе, мял пальцами ягодицы, вылизывал, обхватывал губами головку его члена и начинал сосать.   
Постель оказалась благословением, больше не нужно было сдерживаться и стоять на ногах тоже, теперь Мерлин сам насаживался на пальцы Артура, облизывал свои губы, прикусывал их, пытаясь сдерживаться и не стонать, а потом снова облизывал. Артур смотрел, тяжело дышал и смотрел на все это. На то, как его пальцы уже свободно проходят через кольцо мышц, на то, как зубы то и дело прикусывают и без того пухлую нижнюю губу, и не мог остановиться, растрахивал пальцами дальше и удерживал свой член у основания чтобы не кончить раньше времени.   
А потом Мерлин как-то по особому застонал, хрипло, сорвано и слишком возбуждающе, и Артура сорвало по-новой, теперь он нависал над Мерлином и втрахивал его в кровать, кусал в поцелуе ту самую нижнюю пухлую губу, а Мерлин хватал воздух ртом, что-то шептал неразборчиво и сам лез целоваться, и это было совершенно, настолько совершенно, что оргазм стал третьей сверхновой за этот вечер.   
В душ Артур потащил Мерлина практически на себе, тот ни за что не хотел вставать и куда-то там идти, тем более, намыливаться и смывать все то, что на нем осталось после секса. Как показалось Пендрагону, Эмрис вообще пытался отключиться спать, да не вышло. Душ, и только потом постель.  
\- И все же, я думал...  
\- Думать, Мерлин, это не самая твоя сильная сторона.  
В ответ новоявленный маг пихнул своего капитана в бок локтем и повернулся к нему спиной, Артур обнял его и, поцеловав в шею сзади, провалился в сон без сновидений, оставив Мерлина терзаться его умными мыслями в гордом одиночестве, правда, тот тоже долго не продержался, но засыпая все равно слышал от корабля про те самые пресловутые монеты и одну сторону.  
“Думаю, одна постель сойдет за одну сторону”, - последняя мысль Эмриса на тот день.

“Киллгара” держал курс на “Авалон-1”, Артур спал в постели Мерлина и был согласен со всеми изречениями корабля и про медали, и про одну сторону. Впереди их ждало много всего интересного, в том числе и попытка изловить Ценреда, но о планах своего отца Артур пока и не подозревал. Крепко прижимая к себе Мерлина, он видел какой-то сон, а может, и не видел, и не сон то был вовсе.


End file.
